Aldaren Valmoore
Lord Aldaren Valmoore is the last living person of House Valmoore and is now a aspirant within the Alterac SIlver Hand. Formerly living with his father in Stormwind, Aldaren now travels Azeroth helping where it is needed. ---- History Early Life: Aldaren was born to his mother Selena Valmoore and Turalius Valmoore, a member of the House of Valmoore. He lived a happy life and simple life until the day the undead came, the day that changed his entire life. Recovering "Judgement": Aldaren lived within the Valmoore Manor due to his parents wanting their son to have a life away from rascism and war. On Aldaren's thirteen birthday, his father told him that he would be able to finally start training to become a paladin. Turalius and Aldaren took a carriage ride over to the town of Brill within Lordaeron. The duo traveled into a small building over looking the town. That is where they met one of Turalius' oldest friends. They were greeted with a big hug along with a wide smile. Turalius ripped apart a wall with a hammer and revealing a long silver blade. Gently, Turalius picked up the blade and showed it to his son. Aldaren was amazed and held the blade like a true warrior. His father smiled and sheathed it into his belt. His father said, " My son, this blade has been through our family for generations, to weild this mighty blade you must learn the ways of a paladin, we will start tommorow." At this moment Aldaren decided to dedicate his life into becoming a paladin. A Grim Night: After the two recovered the legendary sword they traveled back to the manor. As they reached the ebon gates of House Valmoore horrifying screams were heard. Turalius quickly unsheathed his blade and told Aldaren to hide. Aldaren quickly hid within the carriage, waiting for his father to return. Sadly, the undead along with necromancers attacked the once beautiful manor. Turalius quickly dispatched his foes with clean swipes of his blade. The head necromancer turned out to be Aldaren's uncle and quickly took Selena (Aldarens mom) out of the manor. The horrid man was planning a public execution of the boy's mother. Aldaren's father ran as fast as he could to save his wife but was quickly overran by undead monsters. The frightened child peeped his head out of the carriage looking straight into his mother's eyes. It was there that his mother cried out " RUN ALDAREN, DON'T LO-" before she was stabbed right in the heart. The necromancer saw Aldaren jump out of the carriage and sent undead hounds after him. On that grim night wind howled, thunder crackled and screams were heard. Aldaren tumbled down a hill and ran as fast as he could. Luckily, Aldaren found a bridge and hid under it until morning. A Whole New World: The next morning Aldaren was woken by a middle aged warrior in dark red armor. This man was a scarlet crusader named Sir Jonathan Evermoore. Jonathan asked Aldaren what he was doing and Aldaren sobbed while telling him everything. The crusader said " Enough boy, just a better reason for you to bring justice to the undead". The sobbing boy was brought into the the Scarlet Crusade as a squire to Sir Jonathan Evermoore. A World Painted In Blood: Aldaren adjusted into scarlet life without ease, everyday he would do tasks for Sir Evermoore. Evermoore began teaching Aldaren the ways of a warrior. After a year the once frightened boy became a seasoned warrior. Scars marked his body from endless training and deadly fights. Over the years Aldaren was noticing signs of corruption. One day when Aldaren was going to the courtyard he saw Sir Evermoore wielding a familliar blade. The one his father showed him on the day his parents died. Aldaren asked the man where he got that and Sir Evermoore said " I've had this blade since I was a boy". A furious Aldaren yelled " THAT IS NOT YOURS, IT BELONGED WITHIN MY FAMILY FOR YEARS!" Evermoore merely smirked and said " You know better boy". Moments later Aldaren was beaten with a whip for a hour, Aldaren did not falter. News was heard that the Scarlets destroyed a town of innocent people, Aldaren noticed the corruption and designed a plan. The Escape Plan: It was a dark night with raging storms that waned for hours. The warrior discretely grabbed a sharp pole from one of the target dummies and slipped it into his tabard. Later within the bright halls of Scarlet Monastary, Sir Evermoore was designing a attack plan to obliterate a village within the south. Aldaren walked through the halls and into Evermoore's corridors. Sir Evermoore said " Prepare the ballistas for the attack on Gloomshire, damn them all." Aldaren quickly retaliated by saying " No, you do not deserve to live." He then took out the sharp pole and drove it through his heart. Before leaving the room, he took the legendary blade and opened the window to jump out. Before leaving through the window, Aldaren's best friend found the fallen corpse of Evermoore with horror. The friend yelled " Traitor!' and shot a arrow right into Aldaren's eye, he then fell out of the window. A injured Aldaren ripped the arrow out and hobbled into the forest . Before Aldaren could finally be free his ex-friend held a blade out. Luckily, Aldaren had a pistol within his belt and he whispered " Do not let me do this my brother". His friend thought he was a coward and wouldn't do it but Aldaren was no coward. WIth a ferocious roar the Valmoore pulled the trigger and shot the friend dead. With a injured eye, the man ran to Gloomshire and stole a horse. A Long Journey: After the scarlet situation Aldaren healed his eye and placed a eyepatch on. His plan was to go to Stormwind to train as a paladin. For weeks he traveled while fighting monsters with his legendary sword. When he reached Loch Modan he came upon a wild gryphon. Aldaren slowly crept upon the mythical beast with sme fine elven rope. With a quick throw Aldaren tried to lasso the gryphon but the best flew away carrying the half elf. A horrified Aldaren looked at the landscape below and tamed the gryphon afte a long flight. The two quickly bonded and headed to Stormwind City. After a long journey Aldaren reached the gates of Stormwind and was awestruck. Before entering, a black hood was placing on Aldaren's head due to him being a half elf. When Aldaren entered the Cathedral he was quickly placed as a paladin trainee of Stormwind. It wa there were he grew into a strong,valorous and intelligent paladin after years of training. (( RP with me to find out the rest!)) Crest of House Hightower House Hightower helped retake the fallen Valmoore Manor within Eastern Kingdoms. Rsz 1rsz house hightower.jpg Possessions Quel' Zaram (Sword) : A very durable and sharp blade decorated with the black-crimson sigil of House Valormoore that emits a scarlet light when in battle. The hilt is golden with leather wrapped around the handle for better grip. With the help of magic and gnomish engineering, at the flick of a switch the blade will be engulfed in fire. Argent's Bite (Flail) : Argent's Bite is a average sized flail the color of black and rustic gold. This weapon was given to him by Aldaren's comrade who was on his deathbed due to a serious illness during the war in Northrend. Ring of the House of Valmoore Decades ago the Lord Maxwell Valmoore ordered a blacksmith to create seven rings that would belong to the House of Valmoore. The ring would show a silver eagle folding it's wings over a crimson gem with the House Valmoore sigil engraved into it. Pocket Watch : A bronze pocket watch rests in Aldaren's pouch where ever he goes. The contents inside would contain a picture of his late wife and time itself. Fate (Horse): Fate is Aldaren's most loyal companion that goes everywhere he goes. Chief (Dog) : Chief is Aldaren's most trusted hound as it was given to him by Aimbelma Hightower. This dog follows him everywhere and even guards him even though he is all bark and no bite. Valdrem the Old (Gryphon) : Valdrem was found within the grasslands of Loch Modan resting inside a nest. A young Aldaren approached the gryphon and lasso'd the beast. Within seconds, the gryphon flew up into the air carrying the boy. Over time, Aldaren finally tamed the beast and gained a loyal friend. Valdrem can usually be seen with Muradov Grizzlybeak within Stormwind. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand